The Wizard, The Veela, and The Tournament
by dragonMSTR
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts and Harry got roped in. Now he must deal with disguised death eaters, fake friends, manipulative headmasters, and a possible budding romance. Harry/Fleur. Rated T because I am a paranoid bastard.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard, The Veela, and The Tournament

**Disclaimer: Until I find a genie willing to give me 3 wishes, I do not own Harry Potter; anything you recognize is not mine.**

**AN: This will be a 4****th**** year AU story starting just after the champions were announced.**

**Harry/Fleur**

**AN2: I am not abandoning my other story, just putting in on hold until I know what to do with it.**

**AN3: Harry and Fleur may or may not be bonded, I haven't decided yet.**

**AN4: I will not do Fleur's accent, you will just have to imagine.**

**This is rated T because I am a paranoid bastard.**

**From the Book**

_French_

Normal Speech

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long had and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out-**

**_"Harry Potter."_**

** "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"**

**"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.**

**"Well … through the door Harry"**

Harry simply said, "Don't let anyone leave until after I come back, I have something to say." Dumbledore just nodded. If he was confused by this request, he didn't show it.

As Harry entered the room with the other champions, he realized that someone was probably trying to kill him, again.

When the champions noticed Harry, Cedric asked him why he was there. Harry said, "That thrice-blasted cup spit out my name and now I have to compete in this damn tournament."

As Harry said this, the judges, Snape, and McGonagall entered the room and heard his outburst.

Snape exploded with, "Of course you didn't enter the tournament, it's not like you've ever broken major rules before." Harry asked Dumbledore, "Why is Snape here? I understand the judges being here since they have to, and I understand Professor McGonagall being here because I am in her house, but why Snape? And furthermore, if McGonagall is here, why isn't Professor Sprout here to support Cedric?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "_Professor _Snape Harry, and Minerva, Can you go get Pomona for me? Thank you. Now Harry, did you enter yourself in the tournament?" Harry exclaimed, "What? No, if you want proof just stay in the Great Hall to hear what I have to say." Fleur said, but he cannot compete, he is too young!"

Crouch said, "Unfortunately, the rules say he must compete, as it is a magically binding contract if your name comes out of the Goblet." Fleur exclaimed, "But he is just a little boy!"

Harry smirked and said, "My dear Fleur, I have done things in the past three years that many adults can't even claim to do, except maybe that fraud Lockhart."

Cedric smirked and said, "If half the rumors are correct, that is defiantly true." Harry said, "Well, since I haven't heard the rumors, I'll let you decide if they are true."

Fleur burst out, "Will someone please tell me what they are going on about!" Harry said, "Simply put, in my first year, I knocked out a mountain troll, got past a Cerberus, and saved the philosopher stone from Voldemort. In my second year, I escaped a family of acromantulas and killed a basilisk that was under the control of Voldemort. Last year I fought off about a hundred dementors intent on giving me the kiss. So, again, I have done things that would make fully qualified witches and wizards curl up from fear."

Madam Maxime said, "My apologies if I sound rude, but where is your proof?"

Harry said, "Well, of first year I only have the words of my two friends and Dumbledore. Of second year I have the words of my friend Ron and his sister, the sword of Griffondor I killed the basilisk with, and the body under the school." At this Crouch interrupted with, "Wait, you do know you could claim the body as right of combat, didn't you?"

Harry said, "Why no, thank you. I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim the corpse of the basilisk under the school by right of combat. So mote it be. Thank you . Now where was I, oh yes, proof of the dementors well, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" At this a silver stag burst from Harry's wand, galloped around the room, and disappeared. "Now," Harry said, "I suppose we should be getting back out to the hall, of course not until after tells us that the first task will be on November 24th and that he can't tell us that we will have to get past a dangerous creature to retrieve a clue for the second task, just like every time this blasted tournament took place before." Crouch, still in shock, said, "Of course Mr. Potter, let's go everyone."

"Now," Harry said, "I have things to say in the Great Hall, so let's be off."

Once the group returned to the Great Hall, Harry announced, "I know all of you think I entered this thrice blasted tournament myself, well to disprove that oh-so-stupid theory: I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear upon my life and my magic that I neither put my name in the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. So mote it be."

After this Malfoy, being the prat he is shouted, well prove you aren't lying." Harry responded with, "Well, I'm not dead, and look, lumos, well, it would seem like my magic still works too. Now, I will support Cedric, as he is school champion, but I'm still going to do my best. Whichever bastard who put my name in will be sorry. You can all go to bed now."

After everyone left, Harry pulled Fleur aside. "_Fleur, I'm sorry I acted all angry at you, but you gave me the perfect opportunity to tell the bastards at the ministry what goes on at Hogwarts."_

After Fleur got over the shock of Harry speaking French, she replied, "_That's alright, when did you learn French?"_ Harry laughed and whispered, "_I started learning Latin when I found out I'd be learning magic, and I started learning French when I found out that Hogwarts wasn't the only magic school. Nobody else knows, because I don't trust Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione, well it turns out they are on Dumbledore's payroll. Ron is supposed to keep my grades down by distracting me while Hermione is supposed to seduce my using love potions. Pity no forms of mind control affect me. I am immune to love potions, the imperius curse, and Veela allure. It was annoying having to act like an idiot to keep up appearance at the World Cups. I am also a natural occlumens, but I keep my shields down so I don't alert Dumbles or Snape. Once Dumb-as-a-door realizes he can't control me, I will need to transfer schools. Hogwarts won't be safe anymore, not that it ever has been. Anyway, I need to speak to Madame Maxime, so let's go to your carriage_."

After this, Fleur asked, "_Why are you telling me this, you barely know me?" _Harry responded, "_Well I'm not sure but I feel like I can trust you."_ And thus the duo returned to the carriage.

**A/N: I planned this idea out at National Jamboree. I am just that awesome. I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but I promised to have it up by today so… Anyway, review or I might have to ****_crucio_**** you. You have been warned.**

**-dragonMSTR**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizard, The Veela, and The Tournament

**Disclaimer: Since I am male and American, I cannot be J.K. Rowling. Because of this, I cannot own Harry Potter.**

_French_

English

Spells

**Author's Note**

Once the duo reached the carriage, Fleur led Harry to Madame Maxime. Maxime glared at Harry before asking bluntly, "What do you want?"

Harry huffed and replied, "_Well, if you are going to be like that, then I suppose I could ask Karkaroff if I can join his school. I just thought it would be easier to transfer to a school that I already know the main language of, but if the headmistress already dislikes me, I'd better try somewhere else. Good day." _

And with that, Harry turned to leave, but Madame Maxime quickly said, "_Wait, why do you want to switch schools, and since when did you know French?" _Harry responded, in English this time, "Well, you see Dumbledore has been trying to control me all my life. After my parents were murdered, he placed my in an abusive home and blocked my magic. He then took over my Gringotts accounts. What he doesn't know is that I am an emancipated minor and the goblins removed the block. He takes the money out of my trust vault each year, and it refills so I don't notice. The goblins are taking stock of what he is doing, and once he learns that I am emancipated, they will charge him for it. I was going to wait until just after my O.W.L.s, but now I'll probably use this tournament to let him know I'm emancipated; after all, you must be of age to participate. Anyway, once I got to Hogwarts, he got everyone I met to talk about how evil Slytherins are. I saw through this, but he expected me to be a Griffondor, so I asked the Sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin. Those things I said in the back room, he could have prevented each and every one. It has been really annoying acting stupid when I've studied up to my sixth year, but I couldn't do anything else. I learned French once I discovered other schools, and I knew that eventually, Hogwarts would become less safe than it already is. It turns out my so called friends where on Dumbledore's payroll, using my money. Turns out Weasley had to keep my grades down and rebuff any other friends, and Granger was supposed to use love potions on me. What they didn't know is mind control doesn't work on me. So anyway, I needed to talk to you about getting an application form for Beauxbatons. Hogwarts won't be safe next year."

Madam Maxime seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Well that explains what I've heard. Here is an application form and a transfer form. I'll let you skip to whichever level you are on next year."

"Thank you, I'll probably be up to seventh year by then, pity I won't know anyone." Harry said.

Fleur laughed and said, "Actually, since I have an early birthday I'm in my sixth year now, I already passed my exams and I can enter the tournament since I am of age."

Harry said, "Well, at least I'll know someone, and I'll probably get to know some of the other students by the end of the year. I'll just tell my watchers **(Ron and Hermione)** that I'm busy with the tournament. Granger loves rules so much that she won't help me and Weasley hates everything to do with learning so I'll be able to escape their notice. They aren't very observant so it shouldn't be too hard. Anyway, I'd better get going, it's almost curfew, plus the watchers will get suspicious if I'm gone too long. Just so you guys know, I almost have enough evidence to put Dumbledore in Azkaban for a long time. Goodnight."

**This seems like a good place to stop, but I won't do that to you guys.**

Time jump to First Task

It was the day of the first task, and Harry knew that, to use an old quote, here there be dragons. How could he not know? He'd seen the fire and stunners, and knew that dragons were the only explanation. Of course he had told Fleur, and Cedric to keep up appearances, and he had seen Karkaroff leaving the forest, so of course Krum knew as well.

After Bagman had them each draw a dragon and explained the rules, everyone just waited their turn. Eventually, it was Harry's.

When Harry saw the Horntail, he grinned to himself and thought, "It's time to show Dumbles who he's messing with."

Harry looked straight at the huge dragon, smirked a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy, and cast a spell that weakens dragon hide. The spell had been lost, but he had found it in the Potter family library, which Dumbledore didn't know he had access to. It was originally used to weaken dragon hide armor. Then, he cast a spell meant to restart a heart, but when used on a beating heart it speeds up until it explodes. The dragon's heart exploded, and the dragon fell down dead.

Harry announced, after a quick sonorous, "I, Harry James Potter do hereby claim this Hungarian Horntail and it's eggs by rite of conquest. So mote it be."

Fudge was in the audience, and started blubbering about dark magic and Azkaban. Before he could really get started however, Harry interrupted with," Minister, all I used was a spell that weakens dragon hide and a heart restarting charm. How is that dark?" Fudge blubbered a bit before one of the aurors used a quick silencio and apologized to Harry. Harry stifled a laugh, grinned, and waved off the apology.

Harry walked out of the arena and towards the Medical Tent, even though he didn't need it, but on the way he was interrupted by Ron and Hermione.

They started blubbering about apologies and regrets, but Harry cast a silencio and said, "Look, I know all about Bumblebee's little plan to take over the Potter estates, but I don't care. I don't care because there are things in motion to stop it. Half the ministry hates Dumbledore, Gringotts hates Dumbledore, hell even his brother hates Dumbledore. You can take that to the Bumblebee if you want."

And with that, Harry walked away.

**I am so sorry that this took so long, but 8****th**** grade started and school literally sucks the creativety out of me!**

**-dragonMSTR**


End file.
